Something you dont know but should
by xNatsuMikanx
Summary: Mikan has 6 older brothers and she has to choose 1 to marry, but what if she falls for a person who called her ugly, disgusting & worthless. Will her brothers let her go that easily or will they try and keep her to themselves. What Natsume doesn't know is that Mikan is beautiful, but unlike the vampires we had today she hated the light how will this turn out for Mikan and Natsume?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Disclaimer if I did own Gakuen Alice i'd be continuing it not writing fanfic!**

**Something you don't know but should**

CH: 1

Mikans POV:

"HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY MIKAN!" I woke up to the sound of my older brothers greeting me. I sat up and smiled at them I kissed all of them on their cheek and they let me bite their wrists, if you didn't read the summary we are vampires royal vampires to be exact, I thanked them for breakfast and Reo-nii opened the curtain I hissed and I realised it was raining I was really glad. Unlike the modern vampires I can't handle the sun, my brothers can but no I have to be the abnormal child of the bunch.

I stood up and my brothers sat on the bed I sighed "PERVS! Get out my room!" They chuckled and they left except Kaori-nii he smirked and I sighed "You know I can't favourite you right?" He smirked again and pushed me to the wall "Just choose me" I giggled and he looked at me puzzlingly I pointed behind him and he realized that the others were there. They all had a menacing aura and smiled evilly at Kaori-nii and dragged him outside while saying "CHEATER" or "Get changed Mikan your finally moving to our school" I smirked I do love being the only girl in the bunch.

I changed into my uniform and walked out of my room and down stairs to the kitchen I saw my brothers arguing… again. You-nii shouted "Rei! You always sit near Mikan!" Rei-nii smirked and then spoke "So do Reo and Akira" Youichi grumbled and I giggled there always like this ever since father introduced the engagement… not competition for my hand in marriage. I then saw Tsubasa-nii pointing at a vacant seat I smiled and walked there and sat down then I heard Kaori shout "HEY! That's not fair Tsubasa gets to sit with her!" and then they all ran to the vacant seat on my left side. I side and screamed "STOP IT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS EVERDAY… Stop, I'm going to go eat in my room… AND DON'T FOLLOW!" I grabbed a plate and placed two pieces of toast, an egg and a sausage onto the plate and walked out the room.

I arrived at my room walked in and locked the door, I checked the time 7:13 only 22 minutes 'til I go to school. I ate really quickly and ran downstairs to wash my dish; I went to the kitchen and washed my plate. I ran back upstairs to grab my bag and I knocked on my brother's bedroom doors, I didn't get a response so I…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" …screamed my brothers immediately came out and rushed to me saying "Are you okay Mikan?!" I started laughing and spoke "We have to go now!" They sighed and they picked me up and we went downstairs. They put me down once we reached the garage and another argument broke out "MIKAN WILL GO WITH US!" Reo, Akira and You-nii said I sighed "NO SHE'LL GO WITH US!" Rei, Tsubasa and Kaori-nii shouted I sighed again and pushed my way through and jumped onto blaze my dark red motorbike with orange streaks I put on my helmet and shouted "I don't want to be late on my first day so see you at school!" and I rode off.

I heard their car doors slam and their engines revving I knew I was in for a heap-load of trouble, but oh well they started it. I revved up my motor and zoomed off faster. I arrived at my brother's school, it was big alright. I parked my motorcycle and waited for my brothers when they arrived they were sulking and moaning then they all said in unison "MIKAN WHY DID YOU LEAVE US" I sighed and walked into the building not caring I it was the right way or not. I looked around and saw a door saying 'Teachers lounge' I knocked on it and out popped a feminine man he smiled at me and said "Konnichiwa I am Narumi-sensei you must be the new student Yukihara…" I looked at him and said "Mikan…" He smiled and gave me 3 pieces of paper that had my schedule, a map and my locker number.

I nodded and he spoke again "Well I'm your home room teacher let's take you to class" I nodded again. On the way he asked me a question "So Mikan-chan do you have siblings in this school?" I replied "Hai 6 brothers…" Narumi stopped and turned to me "6!?" I smiled and said "Yes Youichi, Tsubasa, Kaori, Reo, Akira and Rei-nii" His eyes widened and then trembled "Y-you mean the troublesome brothers?" I nodded slowly and then we arrived at the room 6-A "W-well here we are Y-Yukihara-san you are uh… classmates with your b-brothers l-like they requested!" and with that he hurried into class.

I stood outside waiting for Narumi-sensei to call me in, and then I heard "P-please come in!" I walked in and _almost_ every boy had hearts in their eyes. Then the sensei spoke "Um please introduce yourself!" and he hid behind his desk…_weird_. I then started speaking "Watashi wa Yukihara Mikan age 16" and then Narumi spoke from behind his desk "Questions?"

"Are you single" I nodded and the boy who asked that fainted and then 1 boy spoke "Will you marry me?" I widened my eyes when I saw all my brothers crowding the said boy with a really dark menacing aura. They then all spoke in a murderous tone "NO ONE WILL TOUCH OR MARRY HER BUT ME!" and soon after that another argument broke out "No she'll be mine!" Everyone who was there was wide eyed and I heard whispered 'they haven't talked that much since someone talked about their sister'. I sighed and went up to my brothers and kissed their cheeks they stopped and smiled then I heard the class gasp.

I heard a girl speak up "I have 3 questions a. How are you in this class if your 16, b. how do you know the troublesome HOT brothers and c. Where are you going to sit?" I then replied "a. I skipped a year since my brothers taught me the stuff so I would be in their class b. they're my brothers and c. Ask the teacher" Narumi stood up and then said "Um… You can choose!" and he ran out of the class. I then asked the class a question "Wait why aren't you guys scared of them?" Then people shouted out "THEY ARE HOT!" and "THEY ONLY SCARE THE TEACHERS!" I sighed and walked up to a vacant seat and sat down near this stoic Japanese doll-like girl. I looked at her she looked a lot like my childhood friend Hota-chan.

I spoke to her "Hello I'm Mikan yorushiku onegaishimasu!" the girl turned to me and she smiled the same smile as Hota-chan "I see you forgot me baka…" I widened my eyes and hugged her. She laughed and then I asked "How are you in this year?" she smiled and said "A lot of people here are like me and you smart!" I laughed and then she continued "But you're just smart not a genius unlike me!" I giggled again and class started.

After class it was free period so I decided to walk around the school with Hotaru and catch up with her life. As we were walking through the northern woods I saw 2 boys unconscious on the ground I ran up to them and saw one had raven hair and the other blonde I called Hotaru and she came up to me with a first aid kit, was she holding that before, oh well we aided their wounds and helped them up. We carried them to the infirmary and stayed there until the nurse said we could go.

After a couple of minutes the two woke up and Hotaru gasped "You're Nogi and Hyuuga!"

**AN: Sowie for not updating it on the proper publishing date I wasn't allowed to go on the laptop Dx..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something you don't know but should**

CH: 2

Mikans POV:

I looked at Hotaru and asked "Who are Nogi and Hyuuga" She pointed at the two boys and I looked at them the one with blonde hair blushed and the raven haired lad just looked at me in disgust and said "Let's go Ruka I don't think we need to say thanks to these ugly girls especially that one who wears polka dot panties!" and he dragged the blonde out of the room, leaving me and Hotaru with our mouths wide open.

"H-HOW DARE HE!?" Hotaru sighed and shrugged "Hotaru!" She walked off and I ran to her "Why are they like that?" She looked at me and spoke "They are also popular, smart and twins like your brothers…" My eyes widened they were twins they looked nothing like each other "And they are fraternal twins" I sighed that's why "But wait why do they have different last names?" She breathed out and said "Ruka kept their mothers name and Natsume took his father's name… their parents died" After that I kept silent not uttering another word.

We walked back to class and I was jumped on by my brothers… yet again. Class had finally started and our teacher was such a… such a… such an ass! He really hated me and picked on me … a lot! Okay like this one time I was just looking out the window and he goes "Yukihara-san answer this!" I stood up and answered it and he said "WRONG!" I cringed and asked "How is this wrong" He smirked maliciously "Really I thought you were smart enough to figure out since your brothers taught you!" Man he really got on my nerves dissing my nii-sans like that!

**_Ring! Ring!_**

It was next period, PE. We walked to PE and I changed my brothers being all protective were on my team as well as Hotaru. I sighed why life, why? The game we were playing was 'capture the leader' and sadly I was the leader. Rei-nii, Tsubasa-nii and Reo-nii were the ones who attacked and Youichi-nii, Kaori-nii and Akira-nii were my protectors, Hotaru was the look out since she was more into distance then close combat.

I looked at our opposing teams and the ones I feared of were Ruka's and Natsume's Teams, they looked fierce; they looked athletic and they looked like they were wining! I looked up at Hotaru and asked her "Hotaru do those to get along and are they similar?" She smirked and said "Why so interested you falling for 'em?" I frowned and before I could say anything my brothers butted in "Excuse falling for who?" Youichi-nii muttered "I'll kill anyone especially if it was Nogi and Hyuuga!" I looked at Youichi-nii and asked "Why 'especially Nogi and Hyuuga'?"

Youichi-nii stuttered "uh uh b-because…. Because they always saying how much they wanted to take you away from us and keep you for themselves!" My eyes widened and said "But I met them and they said I was ugly!" Youichi sighed and then said "That's what you think Mikan just don't fall for their charms they'll just break your heart!" I shrugged and said "How do you know he doesn't even know what I lo-" Youichi spoke and said "He does we showed a pic-…" I screamed "WHY!" He frowned "It was for our favourite Item day".

The game finally finished and our team actually won, not that I doubted my brothers, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Youichi-nii said, but all I know is that I would have to ignore Youichi-nii for the rest of the day since he showed a picture of me WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. It was lunch time and I walked with Kaori-nii to the cafeteria, I kept my distance because he had this perverted smirk and I was worried he'd try to do something to me.

As we arrived I pushed the doors open and I saw people staring at me with wide eyes I looked back weirdly and I looked to where they were looking… Uh-oh! I just bumped the door into Natsume's tray and it's all over him! I ran for my life and I could feel someone following me, I ran up a tree and sat on the branch. I looked down and saw Natsume looking for me. I kept quiet and looked down again and he wasn't there I sighed and leaned on the tree trunk.

"What's your big idea polka?" My eyes widened and I turned around and saw crimson eyes. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I fell off the tree and ran off again. I ran to my class room I looked back and saw he left I sighed, safe… I sat in my chair and I felt some one blow in my ear "You know it's rude to spill food onto a person, run away and then scream in their ear" I blushed I knew this person.

I turned and saw Natsume; he smirked and said "You are ugly in person!" I growled "Leave me alone Hyuuga!" I saw my brothers walking towards us and Natsume frowned "Tch, whatever little girl" I cringed I saw my bro's cringe as well. They must hate him as much as me!

I wish it was home time! Gah! My geography teacher's nicer than my maths but can still be a pain and strict, but my Science teacher is so darn nice she is my favourite right now! I think her names Serina-sensei and my maths Jin Jin and my Geography Misaki-sensei.

Natsume's POV:

So close stupid brothers of hers, how can she not remember me Mikan I've missed you so much… I've kept my promise, will you keep yours? I walked off and saw Ruka "Natsume1 Have any luck?" I shook my head and he sighed "I want my sister back" I sighed Mikan… When will she wake up and realised she's being manipulated by her 'Brothers'.

**AN: I'm bad at this updating on time hehehe gomen...**


End file.
